Ice Princess
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: Story of Lorcan and Dominique's love, for LilyLuna232's NextGen challange!


**This is for LilyLuna232's Next Generation Round one Challange! with the pairing Dominique/Lorcan!  
>I dont own anything at all.<br>Oh and I apologize for the French, I had to use Google Translate so I know it won't be perfect, so again sorry about that!**

Dear Dom,

Tu me manques, tellement! I think I got 'I miss you, so much!' right in French right, but I could be completely wrong.

Anyway, I hope you're having fun at Beauxbatons. But not as much as I hope you're coming home for Christmas break, I don't think poor Jaz will be able to cope with your present alone and Lysander won't lend me Jed, he says he needs him to send letters to Luc' over Christmas, but I don't see why she's not exactly far away, but it's Lysander math, it makes no sense to me. So again, I hope you're coming home for Christmas break!

Hogwarts is awesome as ever, it must have something to do with having Fred and Roxy around, they just lift the atmosphere of the room to an all-time high! I suppose you knew that already, them being your cousins and all.

Louis is reading this over my shoulder and says 'say hi to Dom for me,' he then added 'and don't forget my warning, you hurt her you are dead!' Your little brother is kind of scary, you know.

I'm not scary, honest Dom, I'm just trying to look out for you! ~ Louis

Sorry about that, he stole the quill, I find it cute he wants to protect you. Not that he will ever need to, I love you Dominique Weasley, with all my heart!

Well that got rid of him, but I mean it Dom, I do love you. Don't you ever forget that!

Lots of love,

Lorcan

Dominique looked at the letter, she smiled at his French, which was pretty good. She Loved how he's learnt it just for her. She knew her brother didn't help him he'd never bothered to learn French, neither had Victoire. Dominique had had to learn French since she had opted to go to Beauxbatons over Hogwarts like the rest of her family. She Loved hearing from Lorcan, and she found it amusing when either Louis or Lysander joined in the letter, which happened a lot, they mostly wanted to wind up/embarrass him. Today Louis's mission is clearly to scare him, not that it ever worked. Dominique pulled out a clean roll of parchment, and her ink pot and quill.

Dear Lorcan,

I miss you too! So much! You're French is getting much better, you got it right. I love how you're trying to learn French for me, it's so sweet!

Of course I'm coming home for Christmas, I always do, silly. None of the girls stay at school for Christmas here. And I got your present here, it's all wrapped and everything! Hell yes I am organized, it's still a week before we leave for home and I already have all my presents wrapped and everything!

And Louis, butt out of my conversation with Lorcan, or I'll butt in your conversations with Alice, yes I will go there, don't test me boy! Seriously, Lorcan's had every talking to possible from every male in our family and he doesn't need any repeating. They get boring after the first two seconds!

Anyway Lorcan, I'm glad I'm saving poor Jez a trip. And Lysander wants to send letters to Luc' at night when everyone else is asleep. Lysander math isn't too hard to figure out!

Yeah, Fred and Roxy do have a way of lifting the mood in a room; they get it from Uncle George. It's really nice have them around, especially when someone's upset, they can just make them feel better!

And I love you too with all my heart, (Insert gaging noises from my best friend Nadia).

See you soon, can't wait!

Lots of Love,

Dominique

Dom tied the letter to Jez's leg and sent him out of the window. She watched him fly away.

* * *

><p>A week later Dom was waiting at Kings Cross station with her family, who were waiting for the train and Louis. Where as Dominique was really waiting For Lorcan. She missed him so much when she was at school; she sometimes regretted going to Beauxbatons when she could be at Hogwarts with him.<p>

The train pulled into the station and Lorcan was one of the first off the train, Dominique ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. Louis came off the train just after him, "Feeling the love sis," he commented as he walked past.

"I missed you," she said quietly leaning back slightly from the embrace. Lorcan pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers, Dom relaxed in his arms, his kisses always felt so magical.

"I missed you too," he said as he broke off the kiss, and pulled her back into a hug.

There was a mixture of whistles and 'get a room's ' from passers-by during this scene, but neither Lorcan or Dominique cared, they were just happy to be in each other's arms.

"Um, Dom, it's time to go home," Louis said sounding like he'd pay to be anywhere else. Dom reluctantly let go of Lorcan and started to back away, but Lorcan grabbed her hand and pulled her in and kisses her again.

"Dom, we're leaving, now!" the annoyed voice of her father came from the background; Lorcan knew not to mess with Dom's dad.

"See you later," they said at the same time before Dom ran away to join her family.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Dominique," Lorcan said passing her, her present. This year the Scamander family had been invited over to join them for the Christmas celebrations; this was due to much nagging and begging from Lucy and Dominique, who both wanted to spend Christmas with their boyfriends. Lorcan and Dominique had taken a place in front of the fire. She looked at the present and wondered why Jez wouldn't have been able to carry it on his own, it was quite small, not that Dominique was complaining at all. She took the small package off of him, it was a lot heavier than she expected it to be, "Open it," he said, laughing at her puzzled expression. She did as she was told. In the wrapping paper there was a small box, she opened it slowly, one thing was a silver ring, the inscription inside said, 'Forever and Always' there were blue gems all around it. The other thing was a gold necklace with a heart locket on the end, with an inscription of 'Lorcan and Dominique' she opened the locket to find two pictures of them, she smiled at the pictures.<p>

"I love them!" She threw her arms around him.

"I have a question that goes with the ring," Lorcan said is she moved back. "Dominique, we're both 17 and I love you with all my heart, I want to be with you forever. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, will you marry me?" He asked her, the two had gained a crowd of everyone in the house.

"Of course I'll marry you Lorcan, I love you so much and I want to marry you," Dominique exclaimed, throwing her arms around him once more. There was an outbreak of Awwing from the younger girls, gaging from the younger boys, excited chatter among the adults, and the sound of two glasses smashing. Dominique who was too caught up in her perfect scene didn't notice this disturbance. Fleur however did, she hit her husband on the shoulder and gave Louis a disapproving look, "will you two just be happy for them, they're happy." she flicked her wand to clean up the mess they had made.

"Well on that note I think it's time to eat," Molly Weasley said, cheerfully. As Dominique stood up, Molly II and Lucy each took one of her arms, "so, who you going to have as bridesmaids?" they asked in unison, Dominique rolled her eyes, the twins would have asked that, she hadn't even thought about it herself. When they got to the table Dominique managed to get away from the pair and Join Lorcan and Victoire at the opposite end of the table to them. Lucy got distracted by Lysander and Dom knew she would drop it, but she wasn't so sure about Molly.

"So when do you two think you'll actually get married?" Victoire asked as they were eating.

"Well, I've always wanted a winter wedding," Dom said, thinking about it.

"Winter it is then," Lorcan said to her, "We can wait a year."

"Well, I'd start planning now then, it took me and Teddy over a year to plan ours," Victoire told her.

"No offence Vic, but you're way more high maintenance than me. It doesn't have to be big and extravagant. As long as I'm marrying Lorcan I'm happy.

After a relatively uneventful dinner Dominique and Lorcan were curled up together on the chair closest to the fire. Lorcan was running his fingers through her short red hair, so caught up in there little scene together neither of them noticed the glares of Dominique's dad and brother. Dom passed Lorcan his Christmas present, he opened it to reveal a really rare book he had been looking for forever, Dom had found it in the small village just outside Beauxbatons, the majority of the village spoke French so none of them really had any interest in an English book, she's also got him blue silk pyjamas with his name embroidered into it in a pale blue colour, she'd got matching ones for Lysander.

Dominique fell asleep, and when it was time for Bill and Fleur to go home they asked Molly if she could spend the night there, "Lorcan, could you go put Dom in Ginny's old room." Lorcan Picked up the girl and looked at Molly as if to say where is the room, "Lily, dear, could you go show Lorcan where your mothers room use to be please." Lily jumped up and Lorcan followed her, it didn't take them long to get there and he placed Dom gently in the bed and kissed her head before leaving.

When he got downstairs Bill was stood there, "Lorcan, can I have a word with you please?" Lorcan simply nodded and followed Bill outside, Louis followed them. Once they were outside the two Weasley's turned and looked at him, "Boy, you better look after my little girl. If she sheds one tear because of you, I swear you'll have me to answer to and don't you think you won't."

"Same goes for me. If you hurt my sister, trust me, you don't want to know what I'll do to you."

At that they turned on their heels and walked down the garden path.

Lysander came out the door. "There you are, mum say's it's time to go," he said, turning around and going back inside, Lorcan followed him. There mum was talking to Molly, from what they could hear, it was something about mistletoe and nargles...

* * *

><p>Dominique's first day back at Beauxbatons was quite good, she was wearing her ring and everyone figured out what it was for strait away.<p>

She was of course in trouble with Nadia for not telling her sooner, "Je suis désolé, nous avons été tout de planification occupée. Je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas d'être demoiselle d'honneur, puisque vous êtes tellement en colère contre moi," She'd giggled at the girl, she'd told her that she was busy planning and said that she didn't expect her to want to be bridesmaid if she was so mad at her.

"Des coures je vais être demoiselle d'honneur!" she'd exclaimed, it was clear from that reaction she wanted to be bridesmaid.

The girls went into a more detailed discussion about dresses and where it would be and everything. Dominique had decided she was going to get her dress and all the bridesmaid dresses tailor made in the dress shop in the little French village next door to the school. She had also decided on her bridesmaids, she couldn't have all her cousins, as much as she wished she could she couldn't. Roxy and Rosie weren't really bothered, they said being forced in to a bridesmaid dress for Victoire's wedding was enough. Victoire was fine without being a bridesmaid as well, so that Left her with Molly, Lucy and Lily, which she was perfectly happy with, four bridesmaids was fine by Dominique, If she was honest she wanted Victoire as well, she was going to ask her, she felt bad leaving out her sister.

* * *

><p>News of Lorcan's engagement spread quickly around Hogwarts, there were heartbroken girls all over the place, who couldn't even go after Lysander because they would have to deal with Lucy if they even bothered trying anything with him.<p>

Lorcan couldn't really go anywhere in Hogwarts without a 'congratulations', or a 'how are the wedding plans going', he couldn't really answer the latter of the two, he's said Dominique could arrange everything, he wanted the day to be perfect for her.

* * *

><p>Dominique and Lorcan both opted to stay at school over Easter break, they would just get way too distracted if they went home and they couldn't risk there N.E.W.T's results.<p>

This meant they didn't see each other until they came home from school for the last time, and most of the time was spent planning the wedding, Dominique had to keep going over to France for bits and bats, the one thing she hadn't gotten yet was any of the dresses. She was taking all the Weasley girls and Nadia to the dress shop she wanted to get the dresses made at, at some point along the line Dom had decided that she wanted all her cousins to be bridesmaids so Roxy and Rosie weren't getting out of it.

Dominique stood in the dress shop and told the woman exactly what she wanted in French, so everyone, apart from Nadia and Fleur had confused looks on their faces, "pour les demoiselles d'honneur que je veux pâles robes bleues, ils doivent avoir petites sangles et une ceinture de ruban autour de la taille, au-dessous de la ceinture que je veux un matériau qui coule dans les bandes qui se chevauchent les uns les autres. Je veux qu'ils soient de longueur de plancher avec assez de place pour eux d'avoir un talon de la chaussure. Je veux que le bas de la robe pour ressembler à des vagues." Nadia looked quite happy at what Dom was putting her in and Fleur looked happy too, the rest of the girls still looked confused, she then went on to explaining what she wanted her dress to look like, "pour ma robe je voudrais un haut style de corset, qui sera en argent et regardez comme elle est la fissuration, de sorte qu'il ressemble à un lac gelé fissuration ouverte, je voudrais l'argent de briller et de réfléchir la lumière. La jupe de la robe est d'être la même couleur que les demoiselles d'honneur, mais au lieu de la longueur d'onde de sol et comme, je veux qu'il longueur genou et je veux qu'il ressemble à glaçons, je voudrais que miroiter un peu trop, mais pas à beaucoup comme le haut de la robe va."

"Dom, sweetie, don't you think that's a little weird for a wedding dress," Fleur asked sounding concerned.

"No I don't," Dom smiled, she knew her mum wouldn't bother arguing with her.

The woman behind the counter did some rough sketches, and showed Dominique who looked smiled and nodded, she was completely happy with them, but for everyone else they were a surprise for the day of the wedding. Once it was established that Dom was happy with the dress designs the woman in the shop measured everyone, Fleur and Dom had to translate for everyone, except Nadia, as none of them could speak French.

* * *

><p>The bridesmaids Came into Dominique's room fully dressed in their Bridesmaid dresses which were pale blue, with small straps and a ribbon belt around the waist, which was a shade darker than the dress itself, below the waist was a flowing material in strips that overlap each other, the strips were floor length with and they were trailing on the floor because they didn't have their heeled shoes on yet, of the dresses resembled waves, just like Dominique had asked for. Each girl still needed hair and makeup doing, but Ginny, Gabrielle and Fleur where doing that for them. Dominique was overlooking all of this, before she even considered starting to get ready.<p>

"Perfect, you just need your hair doing in curls, and make up doing," They went downstairs to find most of the family there. The Shell cottage was small at the best of times, but with everyone else smashed in it was near impossible to move. Dominique spotted Lysander in the corner, "If he's sent you for a sneak peek at my dress you aren't going to get it, I'm not putting it on until everyone, apart from my mum bridesmaid's and dad, have left." Lysander smiled.

"I thought you'd say something along those lines. Well I better go get ready, it won't look too well the best man showing up like this. It's almost as bad as the Bride wearing her silk pyjamas."

Dominique rolled her eyes as he left the room. "Okay, I'm sorry but everyone who's not needed to help the girls get ready can you please leave now, we need space," Fleur announced to the group. When everyone who needed to leave left the only people who remained in the room were, Dominique, Victoire, Fleur, Molly II, Lucy, Nadia, Lily, Rose, Roxanne, Ginny, Gabrielle and Bill, who reserved the right to remain in his house, as he was giving Dominique away.

Dominique split the group of bridesmaids into three groups, Ginny was given the task of Roxanne, Victoire and Rose's make up. Fleur got the task of Molly and Lucy's makeup. And Gabrielle got the Task of Lily and Nadia's makeup. Nadia knew very little English but she had been trying to learn especially for the wedding, Dom still figured it would be best to put her with someone who could speak French. She gave Ginny an extra person because Dom wanted Fleur and Gabrielle to do her makeup.

They set to work on the girls, who had a simple, natural, look, the makeup didn't take long, the hair was the biggest task. Dominique's makeup was going to take longer so Ginny set to work curling all the girls hair and Gabrielle and Fleur set to work on Dominique. She had gone for something a bit different, she had pale blue on her eyes with a crystal on the outer corner, and her lips had a similar theme, they were a pale blue with a bit of glitter on the top, it made them look frosted over. Her hair was staying strait; Dom had too short hair to have it curled or even wavy, which is why she was having the bridesmaids with curly hair. Instead she was wearing a tiara with pale blue roses that had silver stems, the stems twined together and connected at the back.

When she was happy with everything she went upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Lorcan paced around the living room, he had gotten ready way too early. Hhe now had to sit around and had to wait to marry the girl of his dreams. He wanted a little idea of what her dress was like, it was something she'd kept from everyone. He knew the French girl and Dom's mum had a rough idea of what it looked like but she didn't want anyone to see it until she was wearing it; he'd sent Lysander over in a slight hope, that maybe she would be wearing it, but no she'd sent him away the second she saw him.<p>

"Lorcan, will you sit down, you're making me dizzy," Lysander complained.

* * *

><p>Dominique walked down the stairs, her dress had a corset style top, which looked like it was covered in broken mirror, but this seemed to tie in with everything else and looked like ice. The skirt of the dress was the same colour as the bridesmaids but instead of floor length and wave like, it was knee length and resembled icicles that seemed to shimmer as she moved. The dress maker had added crystals around the points of the dress, which added so much more to the dress. She'd added a icicle bracelet and a necklace with a blue rose and silver stem. With all the makeup, jewellery, and the dress she kind of resembled an ice princess, not queen everyone imagined an ice queen to be evil and Dominique was far from evil.<p>

"Sweet heart, you look, you look beautiful," Bill said. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her; he took her hand as she got to the bottom.

"Thank you daddy," she smiled.

"Come on girls, you need to go get in the carriage." all the bridesmaids were escorted out by Fleur, leaving Dominique and Bill alone, "You ready?" Bill asked her.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," she answered.

"Well let's go then," Bill took her out to her carriage, she climbed in and he joined her. The other carriage, with the bridesmaids and Fleur had already left. Their carriage started to go, it didn't take them long to get to the beach where everything had been set up for her and Lorcan to be married.

Bill got out of the carriage first and then he helped Dominique out.

As she walked down the aisle, neither her or Lorcan had ever felt like any moment was as perfect as this one…


End file.
